Desire
by Rika Yayoi
Summary: A short kissing scene between Takano and Ritsu purely for fan service.


**Alright so here's a short scene with absolutely no plot at all that I wrote a while ago. I have no idea where I was going with this, but have this kissing scene because I know you'll enjoy it! ^O^**

* * *

"T-Takano-san…?"

The said man continued to walk closer in long strides, his gaze fixed on my face with a look of lust and complete desire. I didn't even have time to speak, for he had already pushed me against the wall and forcefully pressed his lips on mine. My hands were trapped above my head as he held them together with a strong grip, so I couldn't move away and only accept the hot mouth connecting with mine.

His movements were panicked, like he absolutely needed to do this now, and too soon was a probing tongue slipping its way between my ravished lips. I tried to push it out of my mouth with my own, but that soon resulted into them getting tangled and me seeming to be kissing back. His oral muscle slid across my teeth and the roof of my mouth, a strange sensation shooting through my body as it brushed over a particular area. I was thankful that he had muted the sound that escaped my mouth then, yet that didn't stop the others soon to come.

Our hard breathing filled the room, moans, though muffled, being heard echoing off the walls. My hands were still struggling to break free from his grip, but I felt my brain no longer wanting to push him away, but to pull him closer. I couldn't let such an embarrassing act happen though, and I forced my hands to keep still. Their position above my head was much better than the place I secretly wished them to be.

My boss pulled away for a moment, strings of saliva still connecting our mouths. He was staring at me intently, and I couldn't help but get nervous at the attention I was getting and looked away, a mild blush forming on my cheeks.

Takano cupped my face, making me look at him.

"L-Let go," I stammered. "I told you that I'm not—

"How the hell can I be convinced with the expression you're making?" he demanded, though his voice was soft. "Stop lying to yourself. You love me, right? Ritsu?"

My name being spoken in such a low, husky voice made me shiver a bit, and I scared myself by actually thinking it sounded good coming out of his mouth. His words made my heart ache, and I had this urge to to reach out to him, to tangle my fingers in his mess of dark locks and pull him as close as possible.

Realization hit me as I actually realized what I had been thinking, and I panicked at the thought of actually giving in to him.

"S-Stop it!"

Trying to turn my body, I moved to escape from his grasp. I used all the strength I had, just to escape that embarrassing moment, but my efforts were futile and he managed to trap me again, with me facing the wall.

A hand soon made its way to my waist, completely ignoring my earlier denial, playing with the hem of my shirt as if teasing me. The few bits of bare skin his fingers had managed to brush were burning and longed for more. There was a pause in his movements before he slowly reached under my shirt, his hands sliding up my stomach. I shivered at his warm touch, and he seemed to take that as a sign of encouragement.

"T-Takano-san…d-don't…ah!"

Takano's hands had moved faster, sliding up and grasping one of my already hardening nipples. The sensation had me gasping, but I quickly shut myself up as I realized the embarrassing sound I had just made. The man behind me noticed though, and I could almost feel his stare on my back.

A large, warm hand gripped my shoulders, slowly turning me to face him with a minimal amount of pressure. I tried to resist, yet even I knew that my struggles were just an act. But what he called _love_…did that mean I love Takano-san? Did I really fall in love with the same person from ten years ago?

I was soon facing the man, and I wanted to cower away from the intent stare he was giving me. It looked gentle and warm, yet still held that small bit of lust just faintly lingering. I didn't know if it was fear or anticipation that came over me then, but I shivered.

Still trying to catch my breath from the earlier kiss, I mumbled, "D-Don't look at me like that…"

I turned my head, not wanting to look at him in the eye. My heart was pounding and everywhere he touched was on fire. I knew I longed for more, but there was no way I could admit to him that he made me feel this way, that he was the _only_ one who made me feel this way.

My hand moved up to my mouth on its own, touching my lips softly. I had wanted to make a move of wiping it, just so Takano could leave, but my fingers only brushed across it, the feeling of his mouth on mine coming back to me, the memory of his mouth on other places slowly appearing in my mind. I could almost feel it on my body then, felt my breathing get quicker, and I slid down the wall, sitting down on the cold floor. My head went in my hands immediately, embarrassed at the thoughts occupying my mind.

"Ritsu?" Takano asked. "What's wrong?"

He bent down in front of me, hands trying to pry mine from my face. I struggled for a while, but with what my body was craving for right in front of me, I couldn't do it for long.

"T-Takano-san...I…" I revealed my face to him, fully aware of my flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. Fear for him suddenly pouncing on me and ravishing my whole body faded, only a bit lingering, and absolute desire for that act rose. I couldn't say it though, I knew I couldn't say those simple three words no matter how I tried.

The man before me sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fuck." He leaned in closer to me. "Ritsu, do you even realize how much you turn me on?"

"W-What?" I looked away, sure he was going to try something on me again. I didn't even know if I wanted it or not.

Proving my assumption right, Takano-san slowly drew closer to me, his mouth covering mine in a gentle kiss as he steered my head back to face him. I hadn't expected him to end it so quickly, and found myself leaning towards him as if I hadn't had enough.

There was no time to blush and stammer the reason for my actions, for the man before me had already pushed me down onto the cool tiles of my apartment, dominating my mouth with his tongue in a possessive manner. I didn't push him away, yet I didn't pull him closer either. Even while our tongues battled for dominance in our mouths, there was still that internal battle in my mind going on.

What was I doing? I thought I said that I wasn't going to fall in love again?

But even as those words drifted in and out of my mind, I continued to gasp and moan as he played with my chest, noticing that he had successfully unbuttoned my shirt. He soon broke off our heated kiss and let his mouth travel downwards, gently biting and sucking on my neck, then my chest. I felt his tongue swirl around a hard nipple, making me gasp in a pleasure I hadn't experienced in a long time.

I couldn't even hear the protests in my head anymore, his burning fingertips and skilled tongue had grabbed my full attention. Maybe I didn't need to care about what was screaming in my head right then, maybe I just needed to go along with it. I _wanted _to go along with it.

"T-Takano-san...D-Don't…" I didn't know what I was saying anymore, I just knew that I didn't want him to stop.

His large hand had found its way to the rim of my jeans, unbuttoning the lone button and-

A loud knock on the door had both me and Takano-san jumping up in surprise. My eyes widened as I realized what would've happened if we continued what we had been doing and I found myself debating on whether I should be thankful for the interruption or not.

"Ri-chan?" A familiar voice called out from the other side of the door, and I was at a loss for words when I recognized it.

"A-An-chan?" I stammered, taking a quick glance at Takano before suddenly realizing the situation I was in.

Quickly getting up, I fixed my clothes and tried to calm my heating face as much as I could, pushing Takano into a nearby closet and telling him to be quiet.

"I-I'll be right there An-chan!"

* * *

**Ahaha I'm sorry! I'm not ready to write a lemon yet... ~ **

**But still, I hope you guys liked it! :)**


End file.
